overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Kiss
The Secret Kiss This episode is achieved when everybody goes to the pool, or Makoto doesn't go, or Sekai doesn't go and Makoto doesn't go after her.' Makoto and Hikari see Setsuna off to Paris. Hikari says she hates Makoto because he's the reason Sekai's feeling down. Makoto then reveals he knows she likes Taisuke and lightly blackmails her to help him with something. Sekai skips school again when she's visited by Hikari. Hikari gives her some cakes from her place and talk a little chit chat. Sekai says she's thinking about going to school tomorrow and they talk about whatever Makoto asked her to do. The next day Makoto asks how it went after some yelling and hitting she reveals the plan to help her hook up with Taisuke by asking Sekai to help her and Sekai asking Makoto to help her help Hikari was underway. Before class Taisuke comes to him and asks if Makoto knows many girls. He reveals he has four tickets to aqua square and asks his help in setting him up with a girl. Being convienient for him Makoto accepts and then Sekai finally comes to school. Nanami and Hikari and many other girls surround her and talk over whatever transpired when she was gone. During lunchtime Taisuke pesters him about the pool again. Makoto and Sekai finally talk and have lunch together. Sekai asks if Makoto is free and asks to do something as a group with him her and Taisuke and Hikari. Makoto reveals Taisuke has tickets to aqua square and suggests using them. However a problem arises when Taisuke invites Kotonoha after they've already invited Hikari. Makoto talks to Sekai about it and says all they have to do is buy another ticket. He'll steer Taisuke towards Hikari and she'll keep the other girl busy. They all meet outside the pool when Makoto runs late. He finally comes and to everyone's surprise brings his little sister with him. Hikari stupidly asks if she's his daughter. They all go in and Makoto goes off with Itaru to keep an eye on her. Sekai asks to talk to Kotonoha and tells Hikari and Taisuke to go on ahead then tells her of their plan to hook up Taisuke and Hikari. Sekai and Kotonoha then talk and Kotonoha says Makoto ditched her to hang out with Setsuna during the school festival. Sekai says there's no way Makoto fell in love with Setsuna and even if he did there's nothing he can do about it since she transferred away. They then go to play with Itaru. After the pool Hikari says Taisuke likes Kotonoha and and couldn't make a move. The next day Kotonoha asks to have lunch together again with everyone. Makoto later asks Sekai when she reveals Hikari called Taisuke last night and is having lunch with him. Then they decide to have lunch with the three of them like before. Before they go to the roof however class representatives are called to pick out handouts for their class. They go up to the roof and wait for Kotonoha. Makoto says after the pool he spent all of saturday playing with his sister so he's tired. Sekai tells him to sleep on her lap and after Makoto lies down she kisses him. This is witnessed by Kotonoha and she gets on her knees and begin crying. I Saw That Kiss This episode is an alternate to the above episode depending on the choices, however it has no effect at all with the final episode. This episode is reached when Sekai doesn't come and Makoto goes after her.' Sekai asks if Makoto is free and asks to do something as a group with him her and Taisuke and Hikari. Makoto reveals Taisuke h as tickets to aqua square and suggests using them. However a problem arises when Taisuke invites Kotonoha after they've already invited Hikari. Makoto doesn't say anything that time and after he gets home calls Sekai and tells her about it. Sekai says she has a great plan and it's a secret. Makoto comes to the pool to find Sekai not there. He makes an excuse about a family stuff to go after Sekai (if he doesn't go the first episode 5 will take effect). Sekai's mom opens the door to Makoto but Sekai declines to see him. To Sekai's annoyance Youko invites him in anyway and starts to have tea with him. Sekai and Makoto go out to talk and Makoto asks why she didn't come and Sekai says there was no need for her to be there. Sekai says he and Kotonoha has to be together too because they're going out. Makoto says things go awkward before the school festival and they're not going out anymore. He's then invited in for tea and spend the entire day talking with Sekai and Youko. Sekai walks him to the train station and realize they have to wait a while for the train. Sekai says it's cold when Makoto hugs her to keep her warm and kiss her. The kiss is seen by Kotonoha on a moving train. The Poolside Kiss Like the above episode this is an alternate episode depending on the choices. This episode is reached when Makoto falls asleep at the pool and Sekai kisses him.'''' Sekai asks if Makoto is free and Makoto mentions the next day his little sister's birthday is up but is free on the weekend. Sekai suggests doing something as a group with them, Taisuke and Hikari. Makoto reveals Taisuke has tickets to aqua square and suggests using them. However a problem arises when Taisuke invites Kotonoha after they've already invited Hikari. Makoto talks to Sekai about it and says all they have to do is buy another ticket. He'll steer Taisuke towards Hikari and she'll keep the other girl busy. Makoto buys a stuffed bear for Itaru and realizes he only has 2,000 yen left (if Makoto checks the price the first episode 5 will take effect). He then thinks the price for the extra ticket shouldn't be much and goes home. Itaru loves the gift and talks about all the things she's going to do with it and how it will be Makoto's replacement when he's not around. Makoto then gets a phone call from Kotonoha and reveals he might not be able to go because they're short a ticket. Kotonoha then says she can get an extra ticket from her father's connections. They all meet at the pool and Kotonoha gives Makoto an extra ticket and Taisuke is absolutely emasculated at how convenient for her to get a ticket is and how he had to become her sister's slave to get his tickets. During the pool, Makoto from playing with his sister is tired and falls asleep at the poolside and Sekai kisses him. The kiss is seen by Kotonoha.